


Warmth

by Bladam_Shevine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Dead Aunt May, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hanukkah, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Irondad, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr Prompt, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladam_Shevine/pseuds/Bladam_Shevine
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr (in author's notes)***And now here they were. Tony, trying to ensure that his kid was comfortable and happy, and Peter trying to break out of his depression phase and move on to acceptance. Acceptance that this was his life now. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop re-living the day he found out about the car accident, and how he lost the woman in his life who was basically a mother to him.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hello! :) I was hoping you could write for an IronDad prompt: Tony lending an over-sized sweatshirt to Peter, and Peter feeling so comforted by it.

Tony tinkered away at his newest suit design, smiling as FRIDAY hit shuffle on his Black Sabbath playlist. Music always helped him concentrate better.

He attempted to sing along, though he was a little off key. But he wouldn’t admit that, of course.

He jumped in surprise as FRIDAY suddenly paused the music, her monotone voice suddenly coming over the speakers.

“Mr. Parker is approaching the lab, sir.”

“Alright. Unlock the doors, Fri.”

It had become a habit for Tony to lock the doors to his lab, regardless if he was actually in there or not. It was a safety thing, really. Very few people had access to the spacious, expensive room- of course he did, as well as Bruce and Stephen, the doctors who would likely know what they are doing with the many pieces of scientific equipment. They didn’t stop by often, and Tony would never admit that he enjoyed their company, but he did. He enjoyed hanging out with others who shared his interests. 

Peter was yet another person who was almost as passionate about science as Tony was, and Tony always invited him to work on new inventions together, on the condition that Tony was there to supervise. He knew the kid was accident-prone, and when he had moved into the compound Tony took the liberty of keeping the lab doors locked at all times, so that Peter wouldn’t accidentally blow himself up or ingest a flask of hydrochloric acid.

The teen hadn’t been living there very long, only a couple months now and they were still in the adjustment phase. Peter was still in the grieving process after his aunt had passed away, it was just so sudden. What was even more of a shock was how Aunt May had left custody to Tony himself, obviously she was a very trusting woman, thinking that he could raise a teenager.

He didn’t hesitate to accept the responsibility, already knowing that Peter had no other living relatives, aside from some very distant cousins.

And now here they were. Tony, trying to ensure that his kid was comfortable and happy, and Peter trying to break out of his depression phase and move on to acceptance. Acceptance that this was his life now. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop re-living the day he found out about the car accident, and how he lost the woman in his life who was basically a mother to him.

Tony jolted out of his trance as he heard the automatic doors to the lab slide open, and turned around to see Peter walk in, wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans.

“Hey kid. What’s up? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Um, it’s only 8:30 Mr. Stark. I usually don’t go to bed until at least 11.”

Tony frowned as he heard Peter call him _Mr. Stark_ once again. The billionaire insisted that Peter call him Tony, but Peter never did. He had hoped it would allow the teen to feel more comfortable in his new home with their new relationship, but he never warmed up to the idea.

He cleared his throat before speaking again. “So, what can I do for you Pete?”

“I, uh, well… I don’t want to bother you.”

“Peter. You never bother me. You know you can ask me anything. What’s going on?”

“I was just wondering if you could turn the furnace on in the compound, maybe?”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “The furnace? It’s only September, Peter… I usually don’t turn it on until the end of October, sometimes not even until November-“

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter cut him off. “I shouldn’t have asked.” The teen turned to walk away.

“Hey now wait up a minute kid! Why do you want the furnace on? Is your room too cold?”

Peter nodded. “Not just my room, the whole compound.”

“Huh. That’s odd.” Tony walked over to the thermostat, checking the display, frowning as he did. “Peter it’s nearly 68 degrees in here. How are you cold?” His curiosity turned to concern as he walked over to the kid, placing a hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling sick or something?”

Peter flinched away. “No! I’m not sick… It’s kind of hard to explain, actually.”

“Try me.” Tony said, rather impatiently.

“It’s just… You know my powers? Well, ever since I got bit, I have trouble thermoregulating. I feel cold all the time. That’s why I love the Summer so much. And now it’s September, and it gets cooler in the evening, so…”

Tony nodded. “I get it. Why didn’t you tell me, kid? I could have had FRIDAY turn up the temperature in your bedroom and-“Tony gestured his hand towards the teen’s bare arms. “Why aren’t you wearing a sweater?”

Peter looked down at his feet, seeming embarrassed.

“Kid?” Tony prodded.

“All my winter clothes are still in storage.  When I came here it was the end of April so you had the movers pack all my sweaters and jackets away, because it was nearly Summer.”

“Aw kid. I’m sorry. That was my bad. I should’ve left out a few sweaters for you. I wasn’t thinking…”

“No! Really, it’s okay, Mr. Stark. Don’t be sorry. I’ll just use some extra blankets tonight or something.”

Tony grinned as a thought popped into his mind. “Actually, I’ve got a better idea. Follow me, kid.”

Peter looked confused as he followed Tony out the lab and towards the elevator, heading up several floors to Tony’s personal living quarters. He unlocked the door, ushering Peter inside.

The teen gawked at the lavish set-up. He had never actually been in Tony’s apartment, they always ate dinner in the common kitchen, which was open to everybody who lived at the compound. Tony led the teen towards the bedroom where he immediately started rummaging through the walk-in closet. “I’ve got the perfect gift for you!” He shouted from inside.

“A gift? You don’t have to-“

“Not up for negotiation, kid. Seriously. It’s perfect for you.”

“O-Okay.”

Tony stepped out, beaming widely, a large blue sweater in his hand.

“Ta-da!” The man exclaimed, turning the sweater around, to display the design.

Peter stepped back a little, unsure if he was serious or not. “A- A Hanukkah sweater?”

“Yes! But, not just any Hanukkah sweater, the menorah lights up! And it’s very cozy. It’ll warm you up just right.”

“It’s not even December-“

“That doesn’t matter! You’re cold, and this sweater is warm. So here-“ Tony threw the sweater in the teen’s direction. Peter fumbled to catch it, and took a few long seconds to examine it.

“Go on then… Put it on.” Tony prodded.

Peter sighed before slipping the sweater over his head. It was a little bit too large on the teen’s small frame. Tony laughed at the sight. “I never realized how skinny you were.”

Peter ignored the comment, instead hugging himself, feeling comforted by the warmth it brought.

Tony grinned as he noticed the look of contentment on Peter’s face. “You feeling better?”

Peter nodded. “Yes. It’s perfect. Thank you, Mr. Stark. But, I do have one question.”

“What is it?”

“Why do you have a Hanukkah sweater?”

Tony chuckled. “Pepper bought it for me for an Ugly Christmas sweater party one year. They were all out of the Snowman ones that I wanted, so she settled on this.”

Peter hugged himself tighter. “I’m glad she bought it. I love it. Thank you, Dad.” His eyes widened as the name slept out of his mouth. “Sorry, I mean- Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s okay! Peter, you can call me whatever you want.”

The teen’s face was red. “Yeah, but I didn’t mean to call you- Um, I- I just don’t think I should’ve called you that.”

Tony let out a breathy sigh. “Alright kiddo. It’s time I said something. I’m… concerned about you. I really want you to be comfortable here, and feel safe and be happy and I know you don’t feel that way. I know it’s been hard for you, and I understand that you’re not ready to move on yet. I realize how important May was to you, and I want you to take your time in the grieving process, but I also want to help you adjust. I want you to feel comfortable around me as your legal guardian, and calling me _Mr. Stark_ all the time just makes me feel like I’m your teacher or something. I’m not trying to replace your dad, or your uncle… but maybe, you could start thinking of me as more than your mentor.”

Peter looked down at the ground, taking a long pause before speaking again. “I appreciate everything you’re doing for me. You’ve helped me so much over these past couple months. I’m still upset about May, but I feel comforted knowing that you’ve been there for me.”

Tony smiled. “I’m glad you feel that I’m helping you.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah. And maybe I slipped up a little bit by calling you dad, but I think I can move past the Mr. Stark formalities. Maybe I can just call you Tony?”

“I’d like that, Pete.”

“Oh, and… Tony?”

“Yes, kid?”

“Can I keep this sweater?”

Tony laughed, bringing the kid into a tight embrace. “Of course, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this sweater is a real thing that I own. Probably my favourite sweater that I take out of storage at the end of November and wear it at least once a week- it's warm and comforting. 
> 
> As always, please be kind in the comments and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
